Psycho Circus
by Kamen Rider Psycho
Summary: Casefic, sorta, pretty much, anyway, the full summary is inside and this is set during S3, oh and Read & Review? Please?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Psycho Circus

Full Summary: Casefic, when a new attraction to a Circus in Florida escapes into the public, it's up to the Winchester brothers and an unlikely source of assistance to track down this horrid menace.

**A/N:** Set during early S3, this little fic here is the beginning of a much larger series I am working on, playing with canon as well as the larger series will be AU when the time comes, as for now enjoy a story set between the events of _Fresh Blood _& _A Very Supernatural Christmas_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_ but if I did, well, let's actually not go there.

_Jacksonville, Florida_

It was an average night, except for the rain but of course any local knows that it actually rains in Florida. It's the damned tourists who don't think so, unfortunately it wasn't the whethers that folks should be worried about though, what they should have had to worried about what was coming into town. A force of terror that was being brought to something as friendly as a simple circus.

This particular circus though rolled through the entire state once a year, starting in Gibsonton and hitting every major area in the state and then some, however this year would be different as there was a new attraction set to arrive from Central, Alaska via two locals from there who claimed that the owners of the circus this new attraction was a live beast, steeped in centuries of lore and myth. The very thing they neglected though was that this "attraction" was also a dangerous predator who when left unchecked would go on a blood soaked rampage, a rampage that would effect anyone and everyone who got in this thing's way.

The two men, one with black hair wearing a dark tan leather jacket and the other was a bald fellow with a Harley Davidson shirt, both in their mid-30's had been driving from highway to highway to deliver the package as they had promised, for an undecided amount of money depending on how astounding their capture was, as part of a deal they had made over the phone with various folks.

The two men drove down in a 1990 Ford truck, a tarp covering a crate in which their discovery was kept in, whether or not this was a good idea was up for discussion.

"Hey, are you sure that freak of nature in the back is alright?" The first man asked, looking bac at the tarp in the back of the truck.

"Yes, I'm sure, we're almost there so how about shutting the fuck up? we're gonna be some rich sons of bitches when they see what we brought them." The second man replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"You wanna know something suspicious? that bastard didn't tell us how much he's willing to pay us for it." The first man said, looking away from the back of the truck and out the window.

"You know why dumbass? because they think we're lying to them, us, two honest to god folks from a town full of hicks, they should be begging us to tell them what it is." The second man said.

"Even I don't believe us and I saw that thing in the back there with my own eyes."

"And I was the one who brought him down."

"Okay, point taken but you know, if we get screwed on this, can we take those bastards to court?"

"I don't know, under circumstances as they are now, the courts would just rule in their favor like the cheap suited bastards they are." The second man replied, a loud thud coming from the back of the truck.

"Did we his a pothole?" The first man asked, startled by the sound.

"Yeah I think so." The second man said, parking the truck on the side of the road, noticing a cable that kept the tarp on the crate had gotten loose.

"Fuck." The first man muttered, when he looked where his partner was looking.

"It's alright, it can be re-attached." The second man said, exiting the truck and heading to the back.

"Just remember, make it by Friday and we can kiss their ass." The first man said, turning on the truck's radio, the first song coming on being _The Prisoner_ by Kris Kristofferson.

The second man walked to the back of the truck, to his complete shock not only had a cable snapped, but a piece of the crate had been broken open, as if it were by bare hands, the thuds getting louder and louder as another pice of the crate broke open, the man rushed over to the passenger's seat of the truck to get his partner to assist him.

"The son of a bitch is breaking out, get the tranquilizers." he ordered, motioning towards the glove compartment, where the second man pulled out a gun.

"You sure about it?" The first man asked as he hurried out to the back of the truck.

"No, I'm trying to screw with you, yes I'm sure about it." he answered back sarcastically, before a loud cracking sound came from the back of the truck, their capture escaping off into some nearby woods which lead to a local park just outside the city.

"Come on, let's go and get our prize back!" He shouted, barking orders at his partner and grabbing a firearm of his own from his back pocket.

The two men followed the capture on foot, before long they had stopped hearing the sound of the beast running from them, unbeknownst to them, they had become the hunted by this creature as it originally intended.

"This would've been much easier if you let them take it by plane George!" The first man shouted.

"Oh really? you know these Florida types? they're snake oil salesman and whatever amount they promised us we weren't gonna goddamn ever see and they'd have taken the credit for it themselves, DARREL!" George shouted, pickingup a rock and throwing it across the woods.

"Okay then genius, lead the way to our road to fortune and fame...or we're both going to the Cuckoo's Nest." Darrel argued.

"What makes you think they'd lock us up?"

"Because, you really think we go to cops and tell them we captured whatever that _thing_ is and they'll believe us? no, they're gonna call us crazy drunks and have us institutionalized."

"To be fair, you did drink half a six pack on the way here."

"That isn't the point."

"Okay, okay, what is the point? we captured something that's not supposed to exist and we should've kept it to ourselves?"

"Well, who's the one who read an ad online for something to bring here? okay, we've been on the road for hours, days at the most and what do we have to show for it? NOTHING, WELL I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO YOU GEORGE! UP YOUR'S I'M DONE!" Darrel screamed at the top of his lungs as he exited the area and headed back to where their truck was parked; this however would prove to be a fatal mistake.

As Darrel exited the near by forest, his faith in the endavor had been decreasing due to the incident, tossing his gun into the back of the truck when the truck had flipped over entirely, without warning. Darrel's legs had become trapped underneath the wreckage that was their truck, Darrel looked up in horror as he saw the beast that had escaped the crate as it stared at him methodically, he begged for his life with it, however the animal simply responded by devouring pieces of his body. Darrel screamed in pain as he died at the hands of a literal monster.

"Darrel! you okay!?" George shouted as he ran as fast as he humanly could discovering the horrid sight of a friend's mutilated body, most horrific of all was the fact Darrel had half of his face chewed off and bitten into by this creature, yet unbeknownst to George he was still being stalked by the duo's former captive.

"COME ON YOU BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF YOU BIG UGLY BASTARD SON OF A WHORE!" George shouted at the top of his lungs, no responses from around him except for grunts and howls of the beast.

The creature came back for it's last victim as George watched off in the forest, taking his gun and shooting at whatever his ears picked up on from the woods, except for the terror behind before grabbing him and twisting his neck in a complete 180 degrees, George's death was instant and not as horrid and painful as his friend, however the creature's hunger for flesh had not been satisfied as it began to eat away at the new deceased man known as George.

_2 days later_

The two men were labeled John Does by city police, however an investigation began into their deaths, not by regular law enforcement, not by a long shot; this particular investigation would be undertaken by two "Professionals" of sorts when it comes to the weird and evil...long story short is that their professionalism is a family legacy of sorts and not a pretty one, yet these two particular weren't just any as they call themselves "Hunters" however, they were the Winchester brothers and this was just another day at the office, if there was such a thing for people like them.

"So, Sam, what do we know that does the kinda damage we saw in there." Said eldest brother Dean as he exited the local morgue.

"I have no idea, Wendigo? Rugaru? ten-thousand different other things." Said younger brother Sam, following his brother.

"Well, that's a good start." Dean smirked, walking towards their car, a 1967 Impala that the boys had inherited in a way from their father.

"Dean, why did we take this job again?" Sam asked, confused as to why they took the current case from a less the helpful source.

"Because, nothing else is going on in DemonLand...well 'cept for your girlfriend." Dean said, starting the Impala.

"Dude, can you really lay off those jokes for just _one_ day?" Sam asked, having heard all of his brothers quips about their alliance with a Demon.

"It's rule number 1 of being the big brother, I have to tease you about almost everything." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"_Really_ Dean?"

"Yes, really."

"If this job is a bust and it's some wild animal th-" Sam attempted to say before he was cut off.

"What kind of wild animal turns a guy's head completely around?" Dean asked, skeptical of the idea they were dealing with some run of the mill wild animal.

"Well, what's even weirder is that these two guys were labeled John Does by the authorities and yet, the coroner told us he found IDs on both of them."

"Yeah, that's suspicious, but in a city like this and tourism season dying down, do they really wanna run the risk of freaking them out?"

"That's low, even for cops." Sam said, looking at some papers that they managed to get ahold of inside.

"They're _cops_ Sam, it's their job to be shady pricks." Dean said, backing the car out of the parking lot and to the nearest motel room they could find.

"I'm just asking you, when did we start trusting her?" Sam inquired, puzzled by why Dean was so eager to take the job.

"We didn't but it's been weeks since we hunted something down and I want something to kill." Dean explained.

"You want something to kill? Dean, if we should be killing anything it's the Demon who owns your deal." Sam said, concerned his brother wasn't taking their current situation seriously.

"Well I would _but_ we have no idea who it is and where they _are_ but if you have any suggestions other than let's go looking for a needle in a haystack be my guest." Dean said, his tone suggesting he didn't want to talk about the deal he had made with a Crossroads Demon.

"Well, we usually start with nothing, unlike this where there is nothing." Sam argued in defense of them leaving Jacksonville.

"Okay. know what? we'll stay here for a couple days and see if there is something or nothing here, sound alright?" Dean asked.

"You have any idea how much time we'd be wasting?"

"Sam, drop it and shut up." Dean said, parking the Impala at a motel called _The Corning Inn_

"Fine, we'll stay here for a few days and if it's nothing then...whatever, am I right?"

"Yes, you are actually." Dean answered as he exited the car to get the key for the room they would be staying in this time.

Sam simply sighed, he'd been trying everything he could to stop his brother's deal from coming due, Dean was his brother after all and the only family he really had left and he was not gonna let what happened to their father happen to him.

"Hey Sam, you coming or not?" Dean asked, showing Sam he had gotten the key.

"Yeah, sure." he said, exiting the Impala and following his brother to their room, the theme this time was like something out of Woodstock, very trippy and complete with water beds and colorful paintjobs on the wall.

"Dude, is this room a time machine of some kind?" Dean joked, looking around the room.

"I suppose." Sam shrugged, tossing his bags on the table besides the door.

"Think these beds have...magic fingers?" Dean grinned.

"Dude, you should really consider seeking help with that." Sam said, legitimately concerned about his brothers obsession.

"Course I will, when they stop making quarters."

"Let's hope that day comes soon then."

Suddenly, Sam's phone began to ring, it was a call from the coroner whom they had spoken to earlier.

"_Hello, am I speaking to Agent Burton?"_ The coroner asked.

"Yes, that would be me, what can I do for you?" Sam replied with his own question.

"_Well, some papers from my folder on the case went missing and I'm assuming you and Agent Spiner took them, if you wanted the full folder you could've asked, I mean the cops are suspending their investigation on this matter for the next two weeks." _The Coroner answered.

"They're what?" Sam asked, shocked.

"_Yeah, they want these people to be under some idiotic illusion that all is well, but this story is going to the papers, just goes to show what's more important."_ he chuckled.

"Alright, well, all we need is the papers we took, I apologize if we hurt your autopsy report at all." Sam said.

"_It's alright Agents, I'm guessing the P.D. thinks everything will be better now that the FBI showed up."_ The coroner said.

"Must be, listen, I can come down to the morgue and get the entire folder since the case is on us." Sam suggested.

"_That'd be much appreciated I get so tired of the double standard regarding tourists and safety._" The coroner sighed.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Sam said as he hung up. "Dean, I'm going back down to the morgue for the whole folder on the murders, don't hurt yourself, okay?" He added, jokingly.

"I won't..Bitch." Dean said, unpacking his stuff.

"Jerk." Sam said as he left the motel room.

It was only a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door, but Dean decided to answer it anyway, expecting it to be Sam who had forgotten something, yet upon opening the door he was greeted by the person who had tipped him off to the case he and his brother were working on currently.

"Bela...What are you here for?" Dean asked, unsure why she had come.

"Because, I thought you wanted to see if you actually followed up on what I called you about." She said, inviting herself into the motel room.

"You mean the case about the two John Does who got eaten?"

"That'd be the one, by the way they aren't John Does, they had names." Bela informed him.

"We figured that out by now, their names were George Bensol and Darrel Grames...or at least that's what their names were according to the IDs the coroner had on him."

"And there's more to the story than that."

"Really? and you neglected to tell me that?"

"Well, I told you that I found a possible case for you and you wanted the quick details darling, in fact I recall you saying that you and Sam would be here and then hang up."

"Well I kinda wasn't expecting you to drop by."

"Well I dunno, maybe I felt as though you were gonna go elsewhere, as I recall last time we met was that Werewolf you decided to track down on your own in Maine."

"Well, you could always just stop tipping us off with random jobs." Dean said, seeming disinterested in arguing.

"I'm trying to repay the debt you said I owed you is all." She said in a way that seemed like she was defending bringing the Winchesters to the sunshine state.

"So you're idea of repaying is setting me up with all sorts nancy drew mysteries?" Dean smirked.

"You're a Hunter, Dean, I assumed you'd at least appreciate it." She shrugged.

"Yeah, well the last jobs you've tipped us off to haven't been anything special, two Ghosts in Wisconsin and Oklahoma, a Revenant in Massachusetts and a Kalanoro in Colorado." Dean said, listing off the hunts the brit has alerted him to in his recent memory.

"Dean, I remember we made a deal, I would repay you for the Walker thing in anyway I could, and you just happen to hunt and kill monsters and ghosts for a living...and then I put two and two together." She defended.

"And, you want to find something I really want to track down, try finding Demonic omens, would you?" He said, grabbing a beer out of the mini-fridge.

"You know you seem more obsessed with them actually." She said, noticing his personal Hunter's Journal, the contents having more on Demons than any other creature he's hunted.

"You would be to if you had a history with them." He said, cracking open the beer bottle.

"And you would be surprised by just who I have history with." She said under her breath.

"Learn something about you more and more, don't I?" He smirked, taking a swig of cheap motel beer.

"Absolutely, but unfortunately everything you don't know could fill a series of 20 books and then some." She smirked.

"I'm not gonna hear a story about reincarnated witches, am I?"

"No, that's just plain idiotic."

"Thank god."

"I'm shocked you aren't pissed that I'm reading this y'know." she said, noticing that usually he'd have already grabbed it from her, and given a speech about other people's privacy.

"Yeah well, maybe I've stopped caring..y'know since it's always the same song and dance."

"You're such a bucket of sunshine." She said sarcastically, flipping the page and seeing more notes on Demons.

"Thank you so very much." He said, sarcasm in his voice as well.

"Well, if you need to ring me you know my number." She said, closing the journal and heading out of the motel room. "By the way, my offer still stands." she winked, closing the door behind her.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all." He muttered to himself, having no clue what her "offer" was.

_Meanwhile at the Morgue_

"Dean pick up your phone" Sam said as he dialed his brother from the morgue, having taken the entire casefile folder.

"_Sam, what's up? anything new came in?_" Dean responded, finally answering his phone.

"Well, another body came in today and ironically it was a tourist who according to witnesses was yanked down into the sewer last night, his body happened to have been found by people who were working down there."

"_Same M.O. that he'd be eaten by our cellar dwellar?_"

"Not just eaten but ripped to shreds, I've already seen it and the guy was missing an arm and it according to the coroner it chewed into his gut."

"_Okay, we can totally write off Werewolf._"

"Well, I can say whatever it, it isn't nothing."

"_Got that right, so, we're going down to meet psycho master splinter or what?_"

"You got it, by the way, wanna know an interesting factoid about our two John Does who were being kept out of the papers?"

"_Lay it on me_"

"The cops are keeping everything hush hush because of the city's mayor."

"_And you wonder just why I don't vote._"

"Well, also another little piece of trivia is that Mr. Bensol and Grames were both in contact with a thing called the _Universe of Mystery_ circus, it happens every summer apparently."

"_Universe of Mystery, I went there once when you were at college while I worked a case on my own in Miami, some freaky stuff they have every year._"

"You think whatever's running around in the sewers is what they were bringing to the circus?"

"_Well, it's not the weirdest thing that's ever happened._"

"But yeah, sewer diving is definitely on our agenda for tonight."

"_Good, you have a map of where the tourist was abducted and found?_"

"Just where he was found, but I'll get back to the motel as soon as I can and we can map out our course of action then."

"_Sounds like a plan to me._"

"Alright, I'm on my way." Sam said, hanging up his phone and exiting the morgue once again.

Sam once again made his way out of the morgue carrying a folder the coroner had put together regarding the three vicitims to the parking lot where the car was, to him this case became more and more bizarre, obviously this isn't an ordinary animal and whatever it was they were after...It was a large predator and it found an all it can eat buffet and everyone was on the menu.

As he got in the driver's seat and made his way out of the car, he had a feeling go up his spine that someone else was in the car with him, he usually got that kinda vibe before something had shown up out of nowhere, like a Ghost or something similar, he looked into the back seat and saw nothing before he heard a voice from the passenger seat.

"Sam, doesn't that seem kind of like a chliche for me to be in the back seat?" the voice said, startling him.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?"

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm gonna just end it here for now, I'll be writing the second part of this as soon as this one is up, thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Psycho Circus

Full Summary: Casefic, when a new attraction to a Circus in Florida escapes into the public, it's up to the Winchester brothers and an unlikely source of assistance to track down this horrid menace.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_ but if I did, well, maybe the story going on right now would've been made canon.

"Well, obviously I'm seeking a marriage proposal." She answered sarcastically.

"Wrong city and state, I think you're looking for a place in Nevada." he smirked.

"Sam, there's something very, very nasty making his way towards you and your brother." she said bluntly.

"Just what do you mean by that?"

"A Demon, he's a rather powerful one and he's got quite the colorful reputation."

"And this particular one have a name?"

"Not that I know of, but apparently he goes by the title of The Demon Who's Eyes Shine Blue."

"A Blue-Eyed Demon? what the hell, do you have a rainbow color eye

selection or something?"

"No, us low level scum only get black and/or red, the real higher ups though are special snowflakes and that means they get the eye colors different from that."

"Should I ask how hierarchy and biology works with you?"

"I dunno, do you have 5 years to spare?"

"Okay, point taken, so what does this one want?"

Ruby sighed "Nobody knows, all anyone knows is he's out of his absolute mind and likes to do things...things that other Demons would be horrified by, known to sink to levels of depravity no living thing would, even makes Dahmer & Gacy look like saints apparently."

"I mean, we have the knife, couldn't we just use that on him when he shows up?"

"_if_, Sam, if he shows up...wouldn't hurt to try though."

"So, no known name? any idea what his meatsuit looks like?"

"Haven't a clue on that either." She said, before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, nice talking to you I suppose." Sam said to himself before pulling into the motel parking lot.

Sam parked the Impala just outside the room they were staying in, remembering that a new major player was rising somewhere, he decided to put it in the back of his mind until he and Dean finished their current job in Jacksonville.

"So, did I miss anything interesting?" Sam asked as he entered the motel room.

"Nope." Dean said, deciding not to inform of Bela's earlier visit.

"Huh, okay then, well, good news is I got the name of the person who saw our newest victim get yanked under the sewers." Sam said, putting down the map of the sewer system and the entire folder of notes on the deaths.

"A name? well, what's stopping us from going there right now?"

"Nothing really, wanna go now?"

"Yes, now, good thing you have your monkey suit on." Dean said, heading out of the motel room door and snatching the keys from Sam.

"Is there something wrong with you Dean?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Dude, yes, I've got a little less than a year left to live and I wanna keep that dying promise I made to kill every evil son of a bitch I could get my hands on." He said before getting into the car, trying to brush off his encounter.

"Of course." Sam mumbled under his breath before sliding into the passenger's seat, knowing something had Dean acting strange, but not sure just _what_.

"So, what's this chick's name again?" Dean asked, as he drove his way out of the motel parking lot.

"Maria Hart, she lives in an apartment building and apparently called the police just last night and told them that she saw someone being abducted." Sam said, looking at a police report he had stolen while out.

"And she also added the whole being pulled under the sewer thing?"

"That she did, I dropped by the police station and they said they interviewed her earlier this morning, same story she told them over the phone."

"Well, obviously, you don't normall see something like that and then forget the details, did she see anything besides the guy, like hands or something?"

"No, according to the full thing she didn't notice until she heard someone screaming while out on her building's balcony and then she saw him being dragged down and when she returned to the balcony she noticed the sewer lid had been put back in place."

"Well, that happens every single day in a place like this." Dean said sarcastically.

"Course it does, take two lefts, go straight and then take a right and we should be at her building."

"Got it." Dean said, following Sam's directions on how to get to Ms. Hart's home.

As Dean drove, Sam kept wondering just how seriously he should take Ruby's words, should he be worried about this Blue-Eyed Demon, should he not be worried, to Sam, he was being told to be very careful when hunting down Demons as this one sounded much more dangerous than the last one who they had dealt with, considering it's apparent reputation.

While Sam thought about informing Dean on what he had been told, he himself had thoughts, not about Bela but did he really want to just up and leave a job in case anything came by? maybe he did and maybe he didn't but it was hard to keep focus on so many problems at one time.

While thoughts were running through the heads of both brothers, Dean managed to keep his eyes on the road, taking the right that his brother had told him to take, before he knew it it pulled up to a building and looked up, then looked back at his brother.

"Hey Sammy, this the place?" Dean asked, pointing towards the building from the windshield.

"That'd be it." He said, exiting the car.

"So, Sammy gotta ask, doesn't this feel so much like C.H.U.D. to you?"

"What?"

"Yeah, you've seen that movie, something living in the sewers and chomping on people."

"Dean, that was a movie, and a bad one at that."

"And you think I watch Oscar quality flicks?"

"Point taken."

As the brothers made their way to the apartment and the door to the place in which this Maria Hart had lived, they got the identification that they needed from out of their pockets, and Dean knocked on the woman's door.

"Miss Hart, are you home?" Dean asked.

They heard the sound of the door open but there was still a chain lock on it so, the door was only cracked half way open, but she emerged slightly from the room "How can I help you two?" she asked.

"I'm Special Agent Bret Spiner and this is my partner Special Agent Levar Burton, we're with the FBI." Dean said, the two men showing her the badges.

"FBI? okay." she said, closing the door and unlocking the chain lock, opening the door fully, Maria was a redhead, around 27 and her eyes green, however she had looked absolutely terrified of what she had seen the previous night.

"But...I already answered questions for the cops."

"It's alright, we're here to ask some follow up questions and um, questions regarding the police report." Dean said.

"Of course, sounds like something out of Kolchak, doesn't it?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah but you could call us regular Mulders ourselves." Sam said.

"Please come in." She said, inviting the Winchesters into her apartment.

"Alright, so according to this you didn't know the victim?" Dean asked.

"No, I didn't but I heard him screaming and begging for help, I um, didn't think I could've gotten to him in time and um, called 911, the cops earlier said I sounded frantic."

"Well. you _were_ seeing someone drag another person underneath the streets." Sam said, trying to make her feel better.

"Can-can I share something I didn't tell the cops?" She asked, nervous that they'd arrest her for something like obstruction of justice.

"Sure, absolutely." Dean said, with a smile.

"Um, can this be off the record, because I don't wanna sound like a nutjob...I mean, I look like one but I'm afraid that whatever pulled that man down last night would be coming after people in this building." She said, stuttering in between words.

"I think you mean 'whoever' right?" Sam asked, thinking he was correcting her.

"You said you were a couple regular Mulders, right?" She asked, using the term they had previously used before talking to her.

"Yeah, course we are, you wouldn't believe half the things we've seen." Dean said, reassuring her.

"Okay, well, last night wh-while the man was being dragged down, I-I heard what sounded li-like...growling, loud growling." She said, she hadn't the slightest clue to on _how_ to describe the creature's sounds.

"Growling?" Both brothers asked at the same time.

"Yes, like, something you'd hear out in the forest somewhere."

"Well, what did this growling as you'd call it sound like?" Sam asked.

"Not like a dog or even a wildcat or bear, it was just blood curdling and sounded like a person if it was raised in the wild by neanderthals." She said, attempting to describe it the best way without sounding crazy to who she thought were FBI.

"Sounds freaky enough to fit the bill of the stuff we chase." Dean smiled.

"Really, well, that's good to hear I suppose." She said, sighing.

"Well, thank you for your time and we'll call back if we need anymore questions asked, sound alright?" Dean asked as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, you um, know my number?" she asked.

"Actually, we may need that." Sam said.

"Okay, no problem." She said, writing her home phone number on a paper towel with a pen and handing it to Sam. "Here you go, now it seems stupid that you're carring a paper towel but...what can you do?" She said, still nervous.

"I've had a name written on a used condom wrapper once, this is much better." Dean said as he nabbed the paper from Sam.

"Okay, bye Agents." She said as she closed and locked the door as Sam and Dean exited the apartment.

"Dean, you didn't tell her the whole story." Sam said, grinning.

"What whole story?" Dean asked, puzzled by Sam's remark.

"You didn't get a name written on a used condom wrapper, you got a name written on a used condom." Sam said, trying to hold back laughter while going back to that particular time.

"Whatever, you know how weird it is to say I touched a rubber with another dude's junk on it?"

"Weird, that also means you touched another dude down there by proxy."

"Oh shut up Sam." Dean sighed, he hated whenever Sam brought that up and withou warning Sam started bursting out laughing at it, never failed to amuse him.

"Well, I did swear to never tell another soul that." Sam said, still laughing.

"And let's keep it that way, please."

"Fine, fine." Sam said, still chuckling as he got into the Impala.

"Are you ever gonna let me live it down?" Dean asked, as he followed suit.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean said as he started the Impala.

"Sure, fine, whatever." Sam said as he pulled out his phone to make a call.

"Who you calling?"

"Bobby."

"Well, that's the sensible thing to do."

Even though Sam called him, the most that he got was his voicemail so he decided to leave a message "Bobby, it's Sam, whenever you get there give us a call back because we need your help." Sam said as he hung up the phone.

"He wasn't there?" Dean asked, slightly surprised.

"Dean. Bobby's a Hunter too, maybe he's working his own case somewhere."

"Right, almost forgot about that." Dean said, slightly embarrassed.

"You forget alot of things Dean."

"Shut it Sam."

"Fine."

"So, wanna take a look online and see if there are any attacks that match the pattern we're seeing here?"

"There's a pattern?"

"Well, kinda, all the victims were eaten and torn apart."

"Dean, who the hell knows how many of the things we hunt actually does this, for all we know we could think we're going after one thing and then it ends up being another." Sam said, attempting to explain why doing such a search wouldn't be in their best interest at all.

"Well, one lead is better than none, isn't it?"

"Okay, that's true but like I said, better we just find out on our own."

"And let more people get killed?" Dean asked, slightly appalled at Sam's suggestion.

"We're not letting anyone get killed Dean, I'm saying it's better we play this one safe than stupid, which seems to have been your approach to things as of late."

"You know what, Yellow Eyes was right, you have changed since you got brought back." Dean said, slightly out of anger, but he knew Sam was right about him not caring about his own life during the last couple of cases they've worked.

"I've changed? Dean, you've become suicidal in some vain effort, do you want to go to Hell ahead of time."

It was Sam's words about Hell and his rash behavior that caused him to slam the Impala's brakes, stopping the car in an instant.

"Why don't you shut your damn piehole about that, huh!?" Dean said, raising his voice.

"Dean, all I'm trying t-" Sam attempted to say before being cut off.

"You preach about how we should play safe instead of stupid all the frigging time! and yet YOU WANNA GO AND CHASE DEMONS WHO KNOW WE'RE GODDAMN COMING FOR THEM, THAT'S NOT BEING STUPID AT ALL THOUGH ISN'T IT!?" Dean asked, shouting this time.

"Okay, I admit, I've got my priorities all jumbled up but still." Sam said, defending himself.

"But still nothing Sam, you're a-a hypocrite, that's all I can even say." Dean said as he started the car again and driving back to the motel.

"For the record, you're a hypocrite too Dean."

"Up your's Sam!" Dean shouted again.

The ride back to the motel was a long, quite and rather awkward one as the two brothers and the bond they had shared was beginning to errode into a forced partnership of two people who'd kill eachother if they had the chance, however there was still that one unbreakable thread that kept that from happening and it was the realization that they were all the other had currently, their parents were dead and this was the woman that Sam had once held dear to him was nothing but a fading memory at this point. This life of theirs was the life of a Hunter, cheap motels and lots of trouble with the law...those who try to escape rarely if ever manage to do so with much success.

After the brothers had returned from interviewing Maria and entering the motel room, Sam's phone went off, looking at it, Bobby had given them a call back to assist on their job.

"Bobby, what's up?" Sam asked as he answered his phone.

"_Nothing much, got your message, where are you two?_"

"Um, Jacksonville, Florida."

"_Okay, so, what exactly are you two chasing down there?_"

"We were hoping you would have some answers actually, we're basically stumped here."

"_Sure, what's the M.O. of the creature or spirit?_"

"Um, all the vicitims brutally assaulted and eaten, the latest victim was dragged underneath the street and into the sewer."

"_Sounds like C.H.U.D._"

"That's what Dean said too." Sam smirked.

"_Well, have the vics had parts of their body removed?_"

"Yeah, one guy was found with his arm ripped off."

"_Well, there's about a hundred different things that do that to unsuspecting suckers, but I can look to see where similar attacks take place in the states, give me a few hours at the most, alright?" _

"Yeah, sure Bobby."

"_Good, don't you idjits do anything that'll land you in the hospital._"

"We'll try."

"_That's what I like to hear, I'll get back to you in no time._" Bobby said, hanging up the phone, Sam hanging up right afterward.

"So, what'd Bobby say?" Dean asked, sitting down at the table and opening another beer.

"Pretty much what I said about a hundred other things possibly running around down there." Sam said as he unpacked his bags.

"Well, that's just awesome." Dean sighed, taking a sip of the beer.

"Isn't it? but we could dig a bit deeper and see if there were any other attacks like it stateside."

"Even better, so you gonna pull out your laptop Geek boy or what?"

"I would but it's frozen...again...on a porn website." Sam said, looking at his brother accusingly.

"Well Sammy, I didn't know you were such a little pervert." Dean grinned.

"Yes of course, because Dean Winchester totally doesn't buy 50 porno mags at the beginning of every month." Sam said, sarcasm in his tone.

"Damn straight I don't, especially not German dungeon lesbians." Dean said, with a rather specific denial.

"Again, do we need to get you treated for a porn addiction?"

"Do I look like I have a problem?" Dean said, entering the bathroom to get changed out of his "FBI" uniform.

"Well, porn addiction is a real thing." Sam shrugged.

"Really? please tell me more Dr. Strange." Dean said, emerging from the bathroom in his regular street clothes.

"Well, looks like we're hitting the library then."

"I-is there even such a thing here?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Sam said, entering the bathroom before the two left to do research.

_Meanwhile_

It was business as usual for a local downtown restaurant, people coming in and out, nothing could seem less..bizarre, until an employee named Jeremy went out back on trash duty, taking out garbage isn't a job anyone likes but someone has to do it, unfortunately for Jeremy this would be his last night on the job as he heard loud thud and crashing noises coming from a back alley nearby.

"Hello? anyone there?" He asked, no response.

He heard nothing at first but after a few seconds he heard a low growling sound, similar to the noises made by who or actually what had dragged the man down the sewer the previous night.

"Come on asshole, this isn't funny anymore." He shouted.

As he shouted, the growling got a tad bit louder.

"Okay, y'know what I'm gonna go over there and kick your ass if you don't knock it off." He said, warning the person in the alley.

Without warning a trash can came flying at the young employee.

"Okay buddy! wannt play rough we'll play friggin rough." He said, heading to the back alley to confront this strange man...or at least that's what he had assumed it was as he walked into the alley, he saw that this was no man, it wasn't even close to being Human, it was some sort of monstrosity out of a horror movie.

"O-oh my god." He said as he could only stare in awe as he attempted to run back to his workplace, the beast lunged towards him, afterwards it proceeded to rip the young man in half, dragging the two halfs back down with it, though a literal trail of blood followed behind it.

_Back on the road_

While their search for it was a long one, the Winchesters had found a library, it was here that as Sam exited the Impala Dean had stayed inside the car.

"Dude, you coming or what?" Sam asked.

"I was figuring we pull a scooby doo, y'know split up and we can cover more ground." Dean suggested.

"If that works for you then okay." Sam said as he closed the Impala's door behind him and headed inside.

As Sam headed into the library he found the nearest computer he could, not before his phone went off, deciding to answer it as quietly as he could.

"Yes?"

"_Agent Burton, it's um the county coroner._"

"Oh, um this isn't the best time right now."

"_I apologize but the first two victims have Alaska IDs I think I neglected to mention that originally._"

"Alaska? damn, alright well I'll tell Agent Spiner when I can."

"_Alright._"

"Bye." Sam whispered, hanging up his phone before deciding to check into murders or deaths with the same M.O. from the state of Alaska.

_Meanwhile_

At the Salvage Yard, Bobby went through some notes of his, deciding to drop a dime to Sam in case any new information had made itself known.

"_Dude, I'm at a library._" Sam said as he answered the phone.

"That how they say "Hi" in Florida?"

"_No, but I already got a call from the coroner, the two guys who were labeled John Does by the cops had IDs and I think I already mentioned that._"

"Actually, you didn't."

"_My bad, but get this, they had Alaska IDs and were transporting something to a Circus called Universe of Mystery._"

"Universe of Mystery? they're still doing that?"

"_Lemme guess, you went there before?_"

"That would be a yes, once in '89 in Goodland and again in '97 in Tampa, you think the circus is connected to this?"

"_Well, our current theory was these guys were bringing something there and it escaped._"

"And where would it be hiding?"

"_Well, we talked to a lady earlier today who swore she saw someone being pulled underneath the sewers by something, so we're assuming it's living underground and coming up for food._"

"That's actually plausible, I think I might have an idea as to what you're hunting, but gimme a bit more time, I wanna make sure I've got the right idea."

"_Sure thing Bobby._"

"Alright then, drop me a dime if anything else pops up."

"_Will do._"

"Alright then." Bobby said, hanging up.

_At the library_

As Sam looked through archives of deaths that match the way locals were dying he came across various stories from regions that were very rural areas/states, it sorta made sense that if this creature was a forest dweller that it would hide somewhere that Humans weren't inhabiting; he then pulled his dad's journal out of the backpack he carried in with him, looking through the pages he came across one that had details on something _similar_, it may not be their suspect but it couldn't hurt to just check.

_On the road_

The Impala drove in the night, till eventually Dean realized that he was outside city limits, he decided to turn around and into a field on the right side of the road, times weren't the best right now, and that was a fact as _Trust_ by Megadeth played on the car's radio, turning off when he set the car in what could've easily been the middle of nowhere when he saw another car make it's way towards him, it was a red 2005 Ford Mustang, emerging from it was the theif who had payed him a visit earlier.

"Did you steal that?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"It's a rental, I liked the color." Bela said as she closed the car door behind her.

"So, um, this the part where we exchange banter?"

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends on what you called me for."

"To talk about your um, offer, I don't seem to recall it." Dean said, somewhat lying.

"Dean, you can't bullshit me." She said with a smirk.

"Can't I try?" Dean said, shrugging and attempting to make himself seem honest.

"Nobody said you couldn't, but...if you do need a reminder, I suppose I can mention it again."

"Please, be my guest."

"If I must." Bela said, trailing off "I recall it being an offer for a one night stand...between myself and you." she said, givng a slight grin.

"And I'd agree to that why?"

"Because Dean, I can see it all over your face everytime I brought it up."

"See what all over my face?"

"That you actually thought about it, deep down as much as you don't want to admit it, you've considered it." She said, giving half a smile.

"Okay, I might have but that doesn't prove anything."

"I never said you had a crush on me...but, I can read people somewhat and you. Well, you just seem to have all sorts of frustrations that you can't find a way to let out."

"And sex comes into this how?"

"Well, could be very..._theraputic_ in a sense, if you catch my drift, get a few things off your chest." She said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think I have that I could get off my chest?"

"Quite a bit Dean, you could let as many of your frustrations out as you'd like.." Bela trailed off, beginning to invade the Hunter's personal space.

Dean didn't say a thing, what she was saying wasn't exactly far from the truth after all.

"Wouldn't object to a single thing that...you had in mind." She whispered into his ear.

Dean still didn't respond, all he did was take in the word the Thief was saying, parts of it were correct, he had contemplated it before, he wanted to without a second thought but at the same time he didn't want to prove to his brother he had tendencies to be hypocritical, though it was this time that he actually was close to just tossing it all aside, just not giving a monkey's ass and going through with it.

"What do you say, you want to or not, Winchester?" Bela asked, still whispering in his ear

Dean finally broke his silence "You want my honest to God answer?"

"Absolutely, it's not everyday you get to take your problems and turn it into a mixture of anger, sweat and lust." She smiled.

Dean simply thought his actions over for a second before finally giving a response, he looked at her, he knew that going through with it would make him look like a hypocrite but only he had to know after all...and to Dean, he was doing what _he _felt was right not what _Sammy _did.

_At the Library._

"Dean, pick up your phone if you get this message, I think we got a positive I.D. on this thing, well maybe not but our best bet is this bear-like thing called an Ucumar, Dad's Journal mentions him tracking one down in Georgia when we were little." Sam said, leaving a message, it wasn't usual for Dean to have his phone turned off, except for the rare moment or two.

"Hello Sam, I see you're hard at work...if this counts as work." He heard the familiar Demon's voice from behind him.

"Hello Ruby." Sam said, not looking back to see who it was, he already had a good idea as to who was there.

"So, what's this week's X-File, Mulder?" Ruby asked, with a smirk on her face, grabbing a chair from a near by table.

"Um, something that eats people and rips them to pieces, Scully." Sam answered, his face still stuck in notes and online research about creatures called Ucumars.

"Nice, sounds just up your alley actually."

"When is it not?"

"Well, I have no clue, you did tell me about the time you and Dean encountered some backwoods hillbillies who abducted folks."

"Yup, Bender Family, can't say I miss being locked up at their residence." Sam joked, regarding his experience at that point in time.

"That's nice, wanna go bar hopping with me?"

"What?" Sam asked, taken aback to Ruby's question.

"You know what bar hopping is, right?" Ruby said, shrugging.

"Yes, it's just not my kinda thing though."

"Lemme guess, married to the job?"

"Not really but I am focused, alot, really...kinda, focused."

"Right, Sam, I'm gonna be honest, when you and your brother are done, I'd advise you run, as fast as you can."

"Blue-Eyed Demon?" Sam asked, remembering what Ruby had told him about earlier.

"We have a winner, tell 'em what he's won."

"Ruby, just what do I have to worry about?" Sam asked, wondering just what another high-level would want with him or his brother.

"Well, for starters he knows that 'The Heretic' told you all about him."

"The Heretic?" Sam asked, not having heard that term before.

"It's what other Demons call me, more specifically the ones who've lost their faith, I just happen to be the worst out of all the others apparently."

"And how's that?"

Ruby bit her lip a bit "Out of all the other heretics...I'm the only one who's shed the blood of other Demons, it's considered the most disgusting and abhorrent of sins in the Demonic eyes."

"Damn." Sam said, turning away from the computer.

"Yeah, I'm shocked you're not asking about Demons and their religious values."

"Already been told it kinda mirrors the way Humans worship God."

"Bingo."

"So, just like there's religious Demons, there are ones who don't believe?"

"Pretty much, it's why I disappear quite a bit, being in one place for too long is kinda dangerous."

"I see."

"You do know just _what_ a Demon is, do you?" Ruby asked, not knowing if Sam knew the actual answer.

"Actually, I have no clue, mind enlightening me?"

"I will, in time my sweet baboo, but when you find out, trust assured you're not gonna like it."

"_Sweet Baboo?_" Sam thought to himself.

"Hello, earth to Sam, you there?" Ruby asked, snapping her fingers.

"Yeah, I'm still here, just have alot on my mind these days." Sam answered.

"This place closes in 20 minutes, what do you say, call it a night?" She said, raising her eyebrows a tiny bit.

"I'm guessing I have to." Sam said, logging off the computer and packing up notes he had gathered.

"I could be of help, y'know I happen to be a paranormal being after all."

"Do you know everything about every race of creature out there."

Ruby thought to herself for a second "Kinda, not really."

"Okay then, well, I suppose I'll try and ask Dean if he'll let you ride in the car..if he shows up of course."

"What makes you think he'd ditch his own brother?"

"Have you even met him?"

"I have not, well not yet at least."

"He's left me to walk back to motels before."

"How rude."

"So I guess that means we're walking?" Sam asked, closing his backpack

"Sure, I'd rather blend in with people anyway." She said, getting out of the chair.

"Blend in?" Sam asked, curious.

"_Yeah_ and it's not just because the legions of Hell see me as a wanted criminal, there's also Hunters out there who want my head because my eyes are black."

"Actually I forgot about that." Sam admitted, a tad bit embarrassed.

"How could you forget?"

"I happen to overlook certain things, you being a Demon is kinda one of them."

"Really?"

"But, I gotta ask, _why_ did you choose to help us? I mean me and Dean of course."

"Because, there were rumblings shortly before the Devil's Gate opened, that you were the biggest pains in the ass of all the higher ups in Hell, and it pays to have that kinda company."

"He also knows you have the Colt restored, new bullets and everything."

Sam paused for a moment "He what?"

"Yeah, he's got his people all over the place, and last time you were near his associates was Elizabethville, when you got the gun back."

"What does he want with it."

"Well, I'm not sure how accurate I am with this, but word on the street is he wants it in his grubby paws."

"As in, he wants to get his hands on the Colt?" Sam asked, looking at his back pack.

"Well, at least you have it on you." Ruby replied, noticing the general direction in which Sam was looking.

"He's not afraid that we'll use it on him, is he?"

"I have no clue Sam, all I know is you have something he wants and things are gonna get worse in the near future if you do have the problem of crossing paths with him."

"Ruby, before you go, um, keep me posted on anything related to Demons and this new Blue-Eyed one, alright."

"Already on it." She said, disappearing into thin air once more.

Sam lugged the back pack over his shoulder, leaving the library as it closed, the news he'd just gotten has now worried him to no end, whatever Demon was coming their way even having Ruby worried that had to be the formula for being one scary s.O.B. and now the news he wants the Colt has just made things all the more troublesome, all he could do at this point was wait for news to come in, and who the hell knew how long it would be before the next update.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **I know, you're gonna boo me for not writing the development on Dean's side of things, but I _did_ attempt to write a sex scene but I dropped it, but in the meantime, expect me to drop the next chapter by Monday or Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Psycho Circus

Full Summary: Casefic, when a new attraction to a Circus in Florida escapes into the public, it's up to the Winchester brothers and an unlikely source of assistance to track down this horrid menace.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_, though if it were mine...well, how about someone leave a witty remark in the reviews cause I've got nothing.

Sam was barely out of the parking lot when the Impala had arrived, thinking he had to watch for whatever was out there, whether it be a Demon or what they believed to be an Ucumar but thankfully that paranoia had come and gone...then again, paranoia never really goes away in the life of a Hunter.

The passenger's seat opened and Sam entered "You get my message?" He asked, not knowing just where the hell his brother had been.

"No, but I'm assuming we have a positive identity for what we're shooting at."

"Well, kinda, taking an educated guess that this thing is an Ucumar."

"What?" Dean asked, he had heard the name of this creature before but not in many years.

"Ucumar, their these bear-like creatures that have a habit of looking for Human prey, I read in the journal here that Dad hunted one in a town in Georgia when we were kids."

"Ah, so, this is what? the first one we've encountered since then?"

"Apparently yeah, these things live in colder regions like Canada and Alaska, but a few Hunters around the world claim to find them in South America."

"Okay, and how do we ice this bastard, no pun intended."

"Um, as lore goes we'll need something made of Iron and have to stab it in the heart four times."

"Right, and it'll even let us get one stab in?"

"Doubt it but Dean if it's what we're after then it's what we're after." Sam said, setting his stuff in the back seat as the Impala got back on the road "By the way, where the hell where were you?"

"Places." Dean said simply.

"Places, okay, any particular place?"

"Nope."

"Dean, seriously, where did you go...a strip club?"

"Um, yeah, okay?" Dean lied.

"Okay, lemme guess, you thought it'd brighten the mood?"

"Exactly and it did." He smiled, hoping Sam would buy it.

"When do strippers not make anything better for you?"

"_Well_ they never make things worse."

"Unless we worked a case and the thing we were hunting was a stripper."

"That'd be the only time actually."

"What about a psychotic stripper that tried to stab you in the face with lipstick."

"Sam, are you trying to imply I _haven't_ scored with a crazy woman or two."

"Dean, anyone with common sense would tell you that's a bad idea."

"When has common sense applied to folks like us?"

"It usually does Dean, it usually does."

"How?"

"Because, common sense applies to Hunters because we don't wanna get killed, that ring any bells?"

"Okay you have a point." Dean said, thinking to himself for a minute on the choice he had just made.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Bela, my honest to god answer is that I can't do this...at least not tonight." Dean sighed._

_"I..can understand, you have alot on your plate I assume?"_

_"You, uh, assume correct, but definitley some time before..." Dean trailed off._

_"Before your deal comes due?" Bela asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Wha-how the hell do you know about that?" Dean asked, shocked that the words had even come out of her mouth._

_"Like I said, there's not that many things you know about me love." she answered, no grin or smile on her face this time around._

_"Just who told you?"_

_"The spirit world is full of gossip, one of the biggest pieces of it was that you sold your soul to a Demon, but like all pieces of gossip, there's conflicting reasons for why you did it."_

_"Well I certainly don't need to disclose my reasons with everyone, now do I?"_

_"Suppose not, Dean, it was nice having this chat/mild flirting session but I have to be off." she said, getting into the rental and leaving where the Impala was parked._

_"Yeah, sure." he mumbled under his breath, this was becoming confusing, just how the hell many others knew about this and just how many other versions of one simple story could there be?_

_END FLASHBACK_

"_HELLO!_ Earth to Dean Winchester." Sam said, noticing his brother had gone completely silent.

"Yeah, what?"

"Dude, you seem to be deep in concentration...did you sleep with some chick?"

"What? no, you pay strippers to dance naked for you Sam, not to sleep with you."

"That's not what they say happens in the back of the VIP rooms."

"Well, I've been in those rooms before, whatever they say about getting laid is true."

"Wouldn't have expected anything less."

"Damn right you wouldn't, you're the geek after all."

"The geek? what's that supposed to mean."

"Well, you're ass is stuck reading the computer while I get the lovely lady of the week."

"Dean, I've had girlfriends before." Sam said, reminding him his life wasn't all work and research.

"Yeah and one of them was a Werewolf." Dean said, trying to hold back a slight smirk.

"Ow, such a low blow, really?"

"Sammy, in this life you gotta adopt a rather dark sense of humor."

_Meanwhile_

Down in the depths of a sewers was a man named Roberto, he was a worker for the sewage treatment plant just outside the city, he had been called down to town with reports of sewage leaks having occured recently, Roberto was a man in his early 40's and the gray hair becoming more common, but for him, the "Golden Years" were nothing more than a pipe dream...he noticed a shadow while doing his inspection, as if there might have been another living being down there with him, unluckily he was correct and the thing down there saw him as another piece of prey.

"Hello? is someone down there?" He shouted, shining a flashlight down a dark corner.

His flashlight seemed to go in every direction in which he had seen the shadow, he did have the misfortune of shining the light into a pair of pale eyes, after which he heard grunting.

"Sir, excuse me, are you hurt?" he asked, thinking the grunting "person" was injured.

All he heard was in response was growling, similar to what had been heard by the victims of the beast that had been living beneath the streets.

"What the hell, who's down there!?" he asked, in a demanding tone.

He simply heard the noise of what could only be described as claws, being dragged across the walls, Roberto had decided to follow in case there had been any recent missing persons reports.

"Excuse me, sir or madam but are you injured? what is your name?" he asked, his flashlight not getting any glimpse of the eyes he had seen before yet still in hot pursuit of this "person".

The creature kept running back to the lair it had kept, hoping to either escape or kill the person who was coming after it.

"Sir, Madam, please stop!" He shouted, demanding the person stop, it wasn't long before he had stopped hearing the noise that sounded like the walls being clawed, he decided to look at just what the noise could have been, he doubted it was a person with claws...until he examined the walls, finding out just how wrong he was.

"My god." he whispered to himself, noticing there was a source of light.

The lights seem to have been kept on for crews to make their way down there, it only made sense even if nobody wanted to acknowledge working under the streets in a sewer as a legitimate job, but it was something that payed his bills, but soon enough he wouldn't have a reason to have to pay bills anymore, as he walked down towards the source of the light, to his discovery it appeared as if someone or something had made a den out of the area.

"What kind of..." he trailed off, suddenly a horrid odor had forced it's way into his nostrils before he could get any other words out.

"AW GOD, WHAT IS THAT SHIT!" he shouted out loud, an echo following as he noticed bloody remains of what appeared to be a person, this discovery had to be the most terrifying thing he had come across and in a job where he had seen some strange things, this had to be the most disgusting and if this was a person's doing just what kind of sicko killer would do this to another Human being.

He suddenly heard a growling noise coming from the darkness, he wasn't prepared for what was waiting for him in the darkness, ironically he had no idea which way it would attack from, both exits are darker than the black sky of the night and right now he was a sitting duck, in a worse postion than a Gazelle when it's being stalked by a Lion on the majestic plains.

As he pointed the flashlight into the entrance behind him, he was attacked from behind by the savage beast, tossed into the darkness and his flashlight being smashed into the ground, all he could do now aside from not seeing the face of his attacker was to sit there and felt what it was like to die...he had expected his death to be in his golden years, his 90's or something not with the feeling of sharp teeth and claws digging into his body, the pain he felt from the blood oozing from him and the organs being removed was quite possibly the worst pain anyone could ever face, his death was slow and agonizing...but it was over before it had even began.

_Back on the street_

The Impala was still heading back to the motel the boys were staying at, the night time was still as loud and alive as it had ever been, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary nor should it have been treated as such but unbeknownst to the residents of this city there was something evil and hungry living just below their feet.

"So Sam, say this thing _is_ an Ucumar, and it's living down in the sewers, how are we even gonna find it?" Dean asked, a tiny bit skeptical they have the positive identification of the creature they were hunting.

"Well, they're predatory by nature so maybe it's set up shop somewhere...like a place it takes it's victims to and eats them."

"Okay, I can see that."

"Dean, you're treating it like I'm wrong."

"I am not."

"Well, I left a margin for error because that's something that every Hunter does."

"Margin for error?"

"Yes, I already said it's an educated guess and if it isn't what I think it is then we could call back Bobby or look up what else is out there."

"Gotcha." Dean said as he pulled into the motel parking lot.

As the boys got out of the car and Sam got his stuff from the back seat they both had to admit, they were puzzled by their current case, just what could it be they after and why was the origin of the first two vis IDs so important? one could only guess but this profession was built on detective work.

"So Sam, do we even have anything iron to stab it with?" Dean asked, exiting the Impala.

"Um, I dunno, but we can always check the trunk." Sam said, following suit.

"Good, because I wanna ice this son of a bitch and fast."

"And you think I don't want to?"

Before a conversation could begin another car, a blue 1995 Dodge Neon began to pull into the parking lot, the man who emerged happened to appear to be in his 70's, he was bald and had looked at them as if he had finally found someone he was on a desperate search for.

"Can we help you Doink?" Dean asked, noticing the man had been dressed as if he was a clown.

"Are you um, the FBI Agents?"

"Spiner & Burton, yes we would be." Sam answered.

"I um, was referred to contact you guys, my name is Jerry and I work for the um, Universe of Mystery show, if you two know what it is."

"I do, been there before." Dean said, raising his hand.

"Really? well that's a good thing to hear, you two um, investigating what happened to these two guys we got called by?"

"Yes we did, they died sir...ripped apart to entire shreds."

"Oh my god, was a um piece of cargo found with them?" He asked, there was definite concern and maybe even fear in his voice.

"Was there something important in that cargo?" Sam asked, noting the way he sounded.

"Well, can I say something that's off the record?"

"Sure, totally off the record." Dean said.

"Well, a few days ago, those two guys George and Darrel, they called the promoter a guy named Dustin and they said they had something that we'd shit our pants by seeing, claimed it was a legitimate monster." Jerry said, taking breaths in between because, if he was telling this story to anyone, nobody would believe him.

"Monster? did they specify what kind?"

"Nope, only said they'd show us something that'd make us shit bricks."

"Well, you go ahead and talking to this Dustin guy and um, shit those bricks." Dean said, with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah you got it, hey it was nice talkin to you guys, much nicer than feds usually are."

"That's always a compliment to hear." Sam said.

With that, the circus clown had left the motel parking lot, his boss had been _pissed_ when his newest and supposedly most precious attraction did not arrive by now.

As Sam and Dean entered the room they set down their bags and were now even more interested if their suspicions of being a circus attraction had been proven.

"So, our theory is these two guys in Alaska captured an Ucumar and then it got loose, killed them and is now going on a rampage in the big city." Dean said, tossing his bags against a wall.

"And there's gotta be some stuff in between we're not looking at." Sam said, grabbing a beer from the mini-fridge.

"Yeah, well there's always something in between that we don't look at it."

With that, their phone went off again, had more attacks happened or had they finally have gotten a positive I.D.

"Hello, this is Agent Burton." Sam said, answering the call.

"_Hi, this is Dr. Jepress, I work for the local hospital and the county coroner referred me to you two._" The man answered.

"Alright, what can we do for you."

"_Um, can you two gentlemen come down here, we have a woman who claims she was attacked by something._" he answered.

"Really? well, we'll be there in a few minutes." Sam said, hanging up.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean asked.

"Dean, get dressed, we're going to the hospital."

"_Why?_"

"Because, there was another attack, a local woman who claimed she managed to stab her attacker in the shoulder, she didn't get a good look at him but she's being treated for some injuries suffered becaue whatever this was, rammed itself into her car."

"Well, we should get our asses to that hospital then."

With a quick change in wardrobe, the brothers got on their way, things had been getting more interesting and distubing as events began to unfold; just _what_ were they going up against because it certainly wasn't some bear-like monster it might even be some other horrendous abomination of nature.

Sam and Dean had entered the room where they were told, the most recent and only living victim was a woman named Nore Blain, she was a college student who had her first encounter with a supernatural entity and what a way to learn that monsters and spirits exist.

"Excuse us, Ms. Blain?" Dean asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, can I help you guys."

"I'm Agent Burton and this is Agent Spiner, we're with the FBI and would like to ask some routine questions." Sam said, flashing his badge.

"Yeah, sure." She answered her voice was a tad raspy but that should be expected, her hair which was a dark shade of brown and still had pieces of glass and gravel in it.

"First of all, can we ask just what kind of events transpired?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was leaving a place called Big Talbot State Park, I was spending the day taking some photos there because it's the kinda thing I do, on my way away from there literally out of nowhere something just lunged into the side of my car...I saw that a had came through my window when it crashed and I um...stabbed the hand with a shard of glass." She answered truthfully.

"Okay and did you get a clear identification of the attacker?" Sam asked.

"No sir, I didn't all I did was get a look at the hand." She answered, letting out a sigh.

"What did the hand you see look like?" Dean asked.

"It was...different from what you'd normally expect."

"Different how?"

"It was covered with hair, like white hair but it looked all dirtied up like the guy was rolling around in dirt...and instead of five I made out three fingers, and he made a sound that didn't sound like human words or a human voice when I stabbed it."

"Well, thank you for your time Ms. Blain we'll definitley look into this." Sam said as they exited her room.

As the brothers exited the room they began to re-think certain ideas about this case, a trick of the trade of being Hunters really.

"So, Sam, do Ucumars have white hair or Human-like hands?" Dean asked as he sat up against the wall.

"No, not that I know of...they're bear-like, but they're known to go bi-pedal at times." Sam replied.

"Well, we should look this entire job over again, you missed something when you made your bet geek boy."

"Dude, I said it was an educated guess."

"Well, looks like you need to go back to the chalk board."

"I should, what do you say we ditch this place and go back to that chalk board?" Sam suggested as he walked down the hallway.

"Got it." Dean said, following his younger brother.

The newest revelation about the attacker had officially stumped the brothers, this thing was obviously not a beast that the two had hunted before and it seemed quite evident that this beast had made not just one but two homes, this only made the search for it much more difficult than it should have been.

"So Dean, we actually got a break here when you think about it." Sam said, exiting the hospital.

"And just what would that be Kolchak?"

"Well, we got a physical attribute of this thing."

"Yeah, a hand Sam, a hand, not an actual face though."

"Dean, it's something." Sam said as he slid into the passenger's seat.

"Okay, but not an actual idea of what we're after." Dean said, entering the car, starting it up and leaving the hospital.

"So, what's left to do now?" Dean asked.

"I got no idea, maybe we pay this Dustin guy a visit, see if he knows something."

"What would he know?"

"Maybe those two jerkoffs from Alaska blatantly told him what it was they were gonna bring to him here."

"That's a good idea actually."

"I mean, if they were gonna do business with this guy, they'd have to tell them."

"Then why didn't the dick tell his employees on the spot."

"Well, he _did_ tell them a Monster was coming, a legitimate monster."

"Maybe that's all he told them with no specific clue in mind?"

"That's kinda dickish, doesn't it though?"

"Dude, he's a company man, course he's a dick."

The boys drove into the night, they had set out their plan for the next day and see if this Dustin fellow had any idea of what the deal was with these incidents, what was it that those two guys brought with them? the average man may never know really but the unaverage man could have had some of the slightest clues.

The boys finally returned to their motel, leaving their bags at the door and ready to call it a night because that's all they could really do even _with _some news and a few ideas, they were dumbfounded at the most and were going in circles and they weren't getting any warmer until Dean had gotten a call from someone.

"_Hello, Dean? you there?_" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, we're here and we've got two things, jack and shit." Dean said, dropping himself onto the edge of the motel bed.

"_Well that's wonderful, listen I took into account some of the things you told me and I'm more than sure I've got the I.D. of this sucker._"

"Really, you sure?"

"_More than sure, I'm positive but I gotta admit this sounds crazy, even for me._"

"Crazy is where we are Bobby."

"_See, I remembered a story from a few decades ago of attacks on cattle and Humans that mirror this exact pattern but they weren't in the states._"

"Where did they take place then?"

"_Nepal, the Himilayas to be specific._"

"Bobby, what are you trying to say we're hunting?" Dean asked, legitimately wondering just where the hell Bobby was going with this.

"_In certain parts it's referred to as a Kung-Lu, but stateside it's basically just called a Yeti._"

"A what?"

"_Yeti, they're a member of the Sasquatch family and are known to be some grizzly bastards when it comes to their killing methods, anything that moves and looks edible really they're gonna grab and chow down on, whoever brought a thing like that to florida basically gave it a free all you can eat buffet._"

"Well, that's just wonderful." Dean said sarcastically.

"_Isn't it?_"

"Yeah, so...how do we kill this bastard."

"_Well, I've only encountered on once in a small town outside Toronto back in my day but the best bet is a bullet right between it's eyes and straight into the brain, it did the trick for me._"

"We'll try that, any specific bullet though, y'know Silver, Iron, Bronze?"

"_Just a regular bullet will do really and if it doesn't stay dead then I'd say while it's out find the nearest dock and drown it's sorry ass._"

"Will do, thanks Bobby."

"_Not a problem._" Bobby said, hanging up

"What did Bobby have to say?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's given us a positive I.D. finally."

"Really, and just _what_ are we after?"

"Get this Sammy, we're hunting a Yeti."

"A Yeti?"

"Yes, so, let's see what we got here, a pissed off Abominable Snowman who got captured and forcibly brought from state to state and once it escaped it headed to the nearest place with a viable population of food..." Dean trailed off.

"...And it's using the sewer system to be it's fast food delivery service." Sam said, finishing his brother's theory.

"That makes sense, there was also that state park the chick at the hospital mentioned." Dean replied.

"And all these years we thought Bigfoot was fake." Sam smirked.

"Bigfoot _is_ fake Sam, but creatures like it do exist, call 'em Sasquatches because it's easier...I think me and dad tracked one down in Pennsylvania when you were at Stanford."

"And?"

"And these things and members of it's family are not easy to track and kill, it's gonna put up one hell of a fight once we get it where we want it."

"Hm..so, do they really have big feet?"

"Nope, that's a load of bullcrap, their feet are regular size...for big hairy ape monsters."

"So, we go down to see this Dustin guy tomorrow and ask him if he _knew_ he was being brought a Yeti by two yahoos?"

"That's the basic idea that I had in mind."

"Huh, well that isn't a bad idea I suppose."

"No it is not, but we are gonna have to make sure the word _Yeti_ comes from that guy's mouth because it would seem weird having us just be blatant about it."

"And he'll think we're insane."

"Sam, insane is what we do for a living."

"So, Bobby tell you how to ice this one or do you remember how to kill things like this?"

"Well, the one me and dad fell off a cliff to it's death...so, we didn't really know what to do, but according to Bobby we put a bullet in it's brain and it'll drop dead."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We find the nearest drock and drown it." Dean said, quoting Bobby.

"Huh, well at least you can rest easy at night knowing that we have an exact idea about what we're going after, right?"

"Definitley."

With that, the Winchester brothers were on the trail, first was speak to the guy running the circus and next to go down to the depths of the sewers and track this vicious predator down and doing what they do best, kill it, of course this wouldn't be an easy task as this thing was prepared to fight and it did have quite a few advantages over them but those advantages at the most were physical but only that, Sam and Dean had an advantage though as this beast was not in it's natural habitat, having to quickly adapt to the changing surroundings.

That night as Sam slept, he had this dream where he had awoken in what appared to be a factory, it was run down and rusted all over the place, just where was he? and what was the big deal?

"Hello?" Sam asked, hearing nothing but his echo.

"Hello, Sam Winchester, I've been waiting to meet you for some time now." said a voice in the darkness, there was a voice but the person seemed to be nowhere to be seen or found.

"Lemme guess, you're the Demon after me and my brother?" Sam asked, realizing he might just have to talk to thin air.

"Someone's quite the intelligent young man." The Demon replied.

"Thank you, I'm so flattered." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh Sammy Sam Sam, I couldn't hurt you, even if I tried." The Demon said, revealing himself as nothing more than a large black cloak and his face being covered in a shroud, his eyes were even covered by sunglasses but there was without a doubt a blue shine to them.

"And why's that?"

"There are big plans for you Sam, but you'll find that out in time."

"Big plans, lemme guess what Yellow Eyes had in store, thanks but no thanks no how about you go fuck yourself?"

"Sam, you know what's inside your veins and you know what? it's only eventual before you give into the darker aspects of your being."

"Lemme guess, me going dark side?"

"Yes, you're gonna go all Vader on everyone and everything you hold dear to you one day, and not your brother Dean nor will that treasonous whore be able to stop that from happening."

"You leave them out of this, especially my brother you son of a bitch."

"Dean's gonna belong to Hell quite soon, and when that day comes, will be the day you give in to your true nature, it's been set in stone and you will rise as the Boy King, and there is nothing that you can do...to stop it."

"I'll try and there's nothing you can do stop that either."

"Maybe I can't, but trust assured Sam, the days are getting low in terms of numbers and that doomsday clock is ticking."

"I wanna know, why _wouldn't_ you hurt me."

"One simple reason really, my boss will not allow it, he'd have my head."

"Your boss?"

"Our conversation is done here Sam." The Demon said, suddenly appearing in front of Sam, placing his hands on his head.

And almost like it was magic, Sam had awoken, back in his motel room, the only sound was the usual sounds he had heard and the only thing he could see was because of the moon light, the rest of the room was pitch black.

"_Who the hell are you, and what do you want from me." _ Sam thought to himself.

_The Following Morning_

"Sam, you ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Sam replied, ready to get back down to this hunt.

"Okay then." Dean said, exiting the room, his brother looked like hell and he had no idea why, but he mostly shrugged it off as nothing.

The ride to the circus set up was a quiet one, this time the quiet had felt more unnerving then ever before, it was disturbing and unsettling to say the rest, mostly because one does not have a dream like the one Sam had the night before and just brush it off as absolutely nothing...at least that's what someone would do in this situation but first thing was first, the case that he and Dean were working, after that...who knows where the road would take them; maybe it'd take them to new answers regarding a new Demonic enemy and maybe it'd be more of the same, maybe more Monsters and Ghosts until they came across signs of a Demon.

The boys finally pulled up to the entrace of the circus known as _Universe of Mystery_ and to the office of the owner named Dustin, which wasn't anything special for a trailer.

"So..looks like we found our guy, right?" Dean asked, parking the car and getting out of it.

"Pretty sure about it." Sam said, getting out of the car as well.

Dean made his way towards the trailer and knocked on the door...no response, after a few more tries they heard someone coming to answer.

"Yes?" Said the voice of a man, his voice had an apparent southern accent to it.

"Yeah, hi, are you the owner of this establishment?" Sam asked.

"The fuck wants to know?"

"Agent Levar Burton and Agent Bret Spiner, we're with the FBI." Sam replied, flashing his badge.

"FBI!?" The man shouted, fully opening the trailer door, he was a man who appeared to be in his early 60's and quite overweight for his age...he was wearing your standard button shirt and slacks, his hair was a very bright shade however for someone of his age.

"Yes, Agents Spiner and Burton." Dean replied.

"May we come in?" Sam asked.

"Um, sure." Dustin answered nervously as Sam and Dean entered his trailer/office.

"Listen, if this is about whatever my bitch of an ex-wife told you, it's not true, I mean I had a problem back in the day but I was never trafficking the stuff." The man said, attempting to defend himself against something he hadn't been accused of.

"Actually, we were here to talk to you about two people who went missing, we think you might know them?" Sam said.

"Oh, yeah, course, these people have any names?"

"George Bensol and Darrel Grames." Dean sai.d

Dustin froze "Nope, don't know anyone by those names, nope." He tried to lie to them, blatantly attempting to see if they'd leave.

"Sir, don't bullshit with us, we're not morons, we're FBI and we can have you arrested for obstruction of justice and we can have your sorry fat bloated, diabeetus-infested ass thrown in the slammer because obstruction of justice is a federal crime, got it?" Dean said.

"Y-yes sir, o-officer or-or Agent...I was contacted by both Mr. Bensol and mr. Grames."

"Good." Sam said.

"Now, um, I haven't heard from them for a few days actually." Dustin said, still nervous.

"Sir, they're both dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes, they were found brutally mauled and mutilated." Dean said.

"Oh my god." Dustin said.

"Yes, it wasn't a pretty sight at the coroner's office...sir, we heard they were on their way to the establishment that you run." Sam said.

"That'd be correct." Dustin replied.

"Amazing, and we heard from sources that they were gonna deliver something to your circus."

"That they were."

"Now." Dean said "Did they ever explicitly tell you just what they were bringing to you?" he asked.

"Yes, yes they did...I gotta say that I didn't believe them but you could tell from the way they said it made them sound as though they were telling the truth...can what I say, be off the record, please?" Dustin asked, the nervousness in his tone becoming more obvious.

"Sure." Sam said.

"They said that the-they were bringing in a Monster of some kind, that I wouldn't believe what they were gonna show me."

"DId they specifically tell you what that was?" Dean asked.

"No, not at all." Dustin answered truthfully.

"Alright then, we'll be back in case anything pops up I suppose." Sam said as he exited the trailer, the elder brother following suit immediatley afterwards.

"So, looks like he doesn't know just _what _they were gonna be bringing him." Dean said, walking towards the car.

"Yup, now what do we do?" Sam asked, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Um, we go down into the dirty depths and track ice the Snowbeast." Dean replied, starting the car and getting back on the road.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So...did I sound like a convincing fed?"

"Why?"

"Because, I find it hilarious how scared that guy was...makes me feel good on the inside."

"Makes you feel good that you made a guy look like he was ready to piss his pants?"

"Yeah."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?

"You're such a sociopath."

"Oh shut up Sam, it's one of the little joys I have in life."

"Okay then."

"Shut up...Bitch."

"Jerk."

With this, the Winchester brothers have mapped out their plan of action, sadly their hope for information from someone who had been in contact with the vics had run straight into a dead end, disappointing? yes quite actually but that wouldn't make anything about this hunt less than strange, not many Hunters in the US get to say they were tracking down and setting out to kill a Yeti; the boys would return to their motel room shortly after and decided that it was going to be tonight that they would set out into the sewer depths of Jacksonville and ice the menace, as the Impala drove up into the motel parking lot, the boys noticed a black 1971 Chevelle was parked there as well, it meant only one person had arrive to assist them with their current job.

"Bobby." Dean said, exiting the Impala after parking it.

"Yup, I'm here to make sure you idjits don't get yourselves killed."

"You think this Yeti is _that_ dangerous?" Sam asked, getting out of the car at the same time.

"Boy, all of them are that dangerous, out of all the members of the big 'ol family of ape beasts they're the more vicious...and known to be absolutely fearless." Bobby explained.

"Well, we got nothing from the guy running the circus." Sam said.

"Well that just sucks." Bobby replied "So, we got any other course of action?" he added.

"Um, we were gonna map out the sewers and see just where's the best place to find it." Dean said.

"That's the sensible thing to do, by the way, any of you find any near by docks in case we gotta dump it in the water?"

"Well, we'll look _after_ it's dead or half-dead."

"If you say so."

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: ** And this concludes Chapter 3 folks, give me about a week or so before the next installment is up, as I'm finishing this baby up and beginning work on a follow up.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Psycho Circus

Full Summary: Casefic, when a new attraction to a Circus in Florida escapes into the public, it's up to the Winchester brothers and an unlikely source of assistance to track down this horrid menace.

**DISCLAIMER:** Insert witty remark about me not owning _Supernatural_ here.

The night sky had arrived, the Winchesters with the aid of Bobby were preparing a plan of attack on the exotic beast roaming under the streets, with them were maps of the underground and various tunnels that were used during the early days of the city's existence, these weren't easy to obtain though, and if there was anytime to take this Yeti down, now of all times would be it as night was when this thing began to hunt for food.

"So, this is surefire where this thing is hiding?" Dean asked, looking at a drawing Bobby had drawn on the map, pointing to areas near the attacks.

"Well, not surefire but I say let's go out on a limb." Bobby said, drawing another point.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Bobby, just why _were_ you working a job in Canada anyway?" Sam asked, remembering the story Dean had told him that Bobby had hunted a Yeti before.

"Well, an old associate of mine, we hunted together and we decided to go up to the Great White North for shits and giggles and we found a case, nothing special really." Bobby explained, remembering the events of that hunt.

"Interesting, and you're sure there was no specialized bullets used to kill that one?" Dean asked.

"Nope, just regular ones and I know what bullets I used that day, I bought them from a store for less than four dollars." Bobby answered.

The hunting duo now a trio had finally planned out a course of action, Bobby would be stationed at the park that Nora had mentioned at the hospital and Sam and Dean would locate an entrance to the sewers from a vacant parking lot in order to avoid detection, because honestly what law enforcement would believe two fellows saying they were going down to the sewers to fight a Yeti? none.

After driving around for close to 55 minutes, Sam and Dean found the parking lot they had envisioned, parking the car the two exited, arming themselves with guns, flashlights and a flare gun in case it was actually needed.

"So, prepared for possibly the strangest job we've ever had?" Dean asked, a tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Dean, we've seen even stranger but yeah, totally ready." Sam said, taking a crowbar out and attempting to pop off the manhole cover, Dean standing by and keeping an eye out in case anyone had come by.

Sam managed to pop the lid open with a tiny bit of effort, Dean still keeping an eye out especially for police because Dean knew if law enforcement knew what they were doing they'd most likely be arrested and locked in a crazy house for suggesting there was a monster in the sewers and the cause of all the incidents in town.

"Dean, you coming down or what?" Sam asked, descending into the depths.

"Without a doubt." Dean answered, descending down and putting the lid back on in order to evade suspicion.

The lighting of the sewers was mixed at best, some places were brightly lit and some were darker than the night and then there was something in between, the darkness engulfing one yet the light was there to guide those down in there in a specific direction.

"Sam, this place smell funky to you?"

"Dean, we're in a sewer, that smell is more than common."

"Right, forgot, but seriously this thing could be anywhere, where do you think it's setting up shop?"

"I have no idea, maybe we should take a look at that map Bobby had." Sam suggested.

"I have basically the list of places closest." Dean said, pulling it out from his back pocket.

"And, where should we start?"

"I'd say north, because according to this it seems to be where the incidents are centered around." Dean said, examining the map with his flashlight due to lighting conditions.

"Got it." Sam said, pointing in the general direction of a tunnel, this one being entirely in the blackness of the dark.

The brothers decided to enter the tunnel back to back, Sam having his gun pointed on one side and Dean doing the same on the other, this to them provided leverage against the beast in case of a surprise attack, strategic? Quite, this was part of the job, attempting to play cat and mouse with dangerous beasts that should only exist in nightmares and hope to outsmart the cat in these situations and then make it to the next day and plan on where to go next.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, hoping to make sure his brother was still near by.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, responding to his brother.

"Just checking to make sure you're still around, need to be on our feet and all." Sam said, slightly reminding Dean of the danger they were against.

"Huh, well smart thinking there Sam."

The flashlights of the Winchesters provided them with an advantage of something that lurked in darkness, waiting for the right moment to pounce on what were two new strangers, potentially these two were tonight's meal.

"Sam, you ever think that this is where we'd end up one day?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean us hanging out in the sewers of the biggest city in the sunshine state and looking for a psychotic abominable snow rabbit."

"Actually, no."

"So, what do you say when we're finished with this, we got hunting down some asshats from Hell."

"Why? I thought you wanted to hunt as much as you could before your last year was up?"

"And? don't Demons count as something we hunt?"

"Yeah, but that depends on which Demon we come across."

"You talking about the Ruby chick? Sammy, you know one day I'm gonna have to put her down just like old yeller."

Sam didn't say anything regarding Dean's statement, he didn't really know why he was gonna want to waste the only Demon out there who was willing to assist them in their current situation, it's like Dean wanted to go into a fight without knowing who's the ally and who's the enemy, if that was his idea of a plan in the battle against the Demons, then it was a good way to get them killed.

"Sam, say something, won't you?"

"What? sorry, I was too focused on the job we're doing right now." Sam lied.

"Why?"

"Because, when you think of everything else while doing one dangerous thing gets you killed, Dad knew quite a bit of people like that and it just concerns me how you're mirroring those guys dangerously." Sam said, this time adding a bit of truth to his reply.

"Whatever Sam, just a suggestion." Dean said, brushing off Sam's more than accurate comparison regarding his behavior after making his deal.

"Dean, whatver we find next is whatever we find next."

Sam wanted to bring up his encounter inside his dream with the Demon, yet something inside told him not to, why? one could only guess but Sam assumed it was best not to because then Dean would be gung ho to go up against what could be described as the most insane of all Hellspawns _and_ the combined with the fact this Blue-Eyed Demon wanted the Colt in it's hands and god knows Dean would bring it to him on a silver platter in his recent mindset of shoot at everyone with black eyes...or blue in this case.

"Hey Dean, check it out." Sam said, stopping in his tracks.

"What?" Dean asked, turning his back to the pitch black in front of him.

"This." Sam said, picking up a dismembered arm from the ground, this was the fate of the sewer worker who had been attacked.

"Poor son of a bitch." Dean said, examining the arm.

"Yeah, probably had no idea what hit him until it was too late." Sam said, eventually tossing the arm into the darkness.

"Really Sam?"

"Dean, how many dismembered body parts have you thrown away and not cared?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Point taken."

"Also, there's that." Sam said, pointing his flashlight to a slightly lit tunnel.

"And that's just awesome." Dean said, walking up to the entrance.

The tunnel they had entered was 50/50, halves were lit while the others were still dark, but at least they could now be able to slightly not worry about the third occupant.

_Meanwhile_

Bobby sat parked in his car, waiting for whatever there is to happen to happen, even having only done a job like this once, he knew what this thing was and what it could do to those who were unprepared.

"Balls." Bobby said, looking at his watch, the watch reading 1:17 AM, only two hours into the actual hunt and he sat at the entrance to the place called _Big Talbot State Park_ just in case this creature decided to enter and track down prey.

_Back in the sewers_

Sam and Dean's exploration of the tunnel they had come across was beginning to mount up evidence, the two had found more dismembered body parts strewn across the way, one could only guess just how many innocent people had fallen prey to something they had no idea was actually real.

"Sam, you smell something?" Dean asked, noting a bizarre scent in their vicinity.

"Dean, I just said we're in a sewer." Sam replied.

"No, I meant like a smell you wouldn't get a whiff of down here."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you've been around the smell of rotting flesh."

"Gross."

"Yeah, I smell rotting flesh in a sewer, now what does that say?"

"Our Yeti's set up shop close by." Sam said, pointing his flashlight to an area that was brightly lit.

The boys walked to the light source, quietly attempting to not stir their "guest" the area they stumbled upon was a large area that a person could easily inhabit, funny fact being that in that particular area, there were people who would hide out down there during the days of prohibition and such, and there was a horrid discovery upon Sam and Dean's entrance.

"Oh my god." Sam said, it was all he could say upon the sight of multiple dead and mutilated bodies, blood covered walls and floors.

"Goddamn." Dean said in response to what he came across.

"Well, we now learned this thing has the eating habits of a tiger shark."

"Yeah, looks like a Fulci flick happened down here."

"Except there's no girl with a nail in her eye." Sam said, responding to Dean's comment.

It was shortly after they had come upon this discovery, _something_ was making it's way towards their location, it was even possible that the entire time, Sam and Dean were turned from the cats into the mouses after entering the tunnels.

"Come to Dean you son of a bitch." Dean said under his breath, getting his gun ready.

The Yeti, a beast that is known for inhabiting the moutains of Nepal and Tibet, now one was in the underground of Florida was making it's presence known, sounds were echoing from the depths, footsteps that sounded like loud thuds, and the ominous sound of claws, claws being dragged across the tunnel walls, it was unmistakable that it was entering from the tunnel they had entered from, unmistakable now that this creature had been following them since their arrival.

"Steady as she comes." Sam said, pointing his gun towards the source of the sounds.

Accompanying the clawing of the walls came the growling that was described, whether this was a warning or it preparing to attack but whatever it was, it was not good and it never would be good; after several minutes of anticipation, the beast emerged from the dark and revealed itself, the thing before the Winchesters was a Yeti.

"Come and get it you ugly bitch." Dean said.

The creature finally in the light, was a large beast standing around 7 feet tall, covered in white fur yet some of it was dirtied due to it's time in the sewer, it's hands had four fingers with sharp claws on the end and the horrid face of the beast looked as if a man had a face transplant with an ape's mouth and a dog snout; the creature also beared it's teeth, two razor sharp rows on both the top and bottom of it's mouth, and it's eyes were simply blank white with pupils that seemed to have faded away over time, indication being the beast was blind.

The Winchesters simply just stood where they were, still armed with their guns and not fearing the monster before them.

The creature simply stood it's same ground, even if it couldn't exactly _see_ the brothers, it was still able to catch their scent and hear them.

Observing that the beast was unable to see, Dean attempted to grab a bone from one of the victims that had been left around, hoping to be able to use it as a weapon.

As he attempted this the beast looked around, it's snout moving, showing that it was getting an idea of who was around and it managed to hear the sound of Dean attempting to grab a weapon, it's sight was non-existant but it's sense of hearing was able to pick up even the most careful attempt to not stir it's attention, it eventually let out a loud growl after hearing Dean grab the bone he was going to use as a weapon.

Sam on the other hand went for his back pocket, pulling out a knife, maybe in hopes that it can be slowed down whenever it decided to go on the attack.

The creature, now sensing these two were here, they could easily be food and at the same time they were also intruders into it's lair and for it, there was one simple mantra for intruders and that was they must be killed or it will be killed.

The standoff was uncomfortable at best, neither of the brothers knew just what to expect from this thing, Dean simply thrown the bone he stole from the body in the lair, a direct hit in the head being the end result.

"Really?" Sam said.

"Well, it's all I could think off." Dean defended.

The monster retaliated by lunging towards Dean, missing and breaking a wall with it's skull, the creature then let out a loud roar. It was a blood curdling roar that could echo for miles upon miles and maybe even heard above ground by those paying a close ear.

Sam shot the beast several times, the bullets leaving marks in parts of it's chest and one in the leg but it did not do much except slowing it down. The Hunters were thrashed about like rag dolls as they attempted to fight, Sam stabbing the creature in the shoulder several times, the white fur even dirtied was now being covered in blood as well but the creature eventually knocked the knife away from Sam, then grabbing him by the neck, attempting to strangle him. Sam was trying to hold out by repeatedly striking the Yeti in various places such as the stomach, face and chest before landing a blow in the groin, the creature writhed in pain as it tossed him across the area, Sam landing on and breaking several pipes that didn't do much in the way of breaking his fall.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, wondering if his brother was okay, Sam giving a thumbs up to show he was able to move around, it didn't do much in the way of the fight they were involved in which escalated from hopefully quick job to violent fight for survival.

The creature swung it's claws at Dean who wasn't keeping an eye on the beast before him. Sam meanwhile grabbed one of the broken pieces of rusty metal that he had been thrown against and swinging it back and forth, striking the beast several times before it was knocked out of his hands. Dean recovered Sam's knife and stabbed the beast quite literally in parts of it's back. This did nothing short of slowing it down and making it angrier than it was already.

Sam opened fire on the beast again, twice this time to be exact and both shots managing to hit it one in the arm and the other in the leg. The shot in the leg did the more damage as the creature as it showed it's ability to walk was being hindered, yet it still had the claws and teeth to be wary of. Dean grabbed the Yeti by the arm in an attempt to hinder it's movement, however that wasn't a good move as the creature simply elbowed him in the chest, then throwing a punch on him; flinging Dean across the area and against a brick wall, breaking through half of it.

Sam, concerned for his brother's safety was also being attacked by this hulking primal giant that saw the boys as the next thing on the menu. Dean however was against the wall, recovering from being treated like a pebble being tossed across water. Sam meanwhile grabbed the pipe back from the ground, jamming it into the creature's side, the beast began to scream another loud scream as the piece of sharp, broken metal was lodged into it's body and being dug deeper inside it's body. The creature began to bellow out in pain as the pipe became stuck inside it's body, blood spilling and squirting from the injury as Sam kept moving the makeshift weapon, yanking it out. Blood was now spilling like water being poured down the drain, the creature's fur becoming slightly drenched in it. The beast retaliated by striking Sam across the chest with it's claws, preparing to land another and this time fatal blow.

"HEY HARRY!" Dean shouted, getting up from the ground and interrupting the beast, who turned to face him.

"Suck my fat one you cheap dime store hood." Dean said, blasting the gun directly in the creature's head, it let out one last loud scream of pain, more blood began to pour out, not just from it's side but it's head and mouth as well. It's eyes rolled into the back of it's head before dropping to the ground, the creature dying slowly.

"Hey Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked, amazed that his shot at it managed to actually kill it.

"Yeah, just fine, might need some stuff for cuts later but one step at a time." Sam said, looking at the claw marks in his shirt and the tiny pools of blood coming from them.

"One step at a time?"

"Well, what are we gonna do with the body?"

"Right, right." Dean said, thinking about what to do with the dead creature before him. Blood still coming from the mouth like a fountain of chocolate.

"Burn it?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean replied, hearing his phone going off.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, answering his phone

"_You idjits got anything yet?_" Bobby asked.

"Um, good news, it kinda came after us."

"_Dean, that's not good news._"

"What about the fact that we blasted the bitch in the head?"

"_You got it, damn. Props to you two._"

"Yeah, so, wanna come down here and help us burn the body?"

"_Right on it._" Bobby said, hanging up his phone and heading over to where the boys were, asking for the exact directions to where they were when he arrived, the two however were also dragging the body out of the lair and up to the surface.

As Bobby pulled into the parking lot where he noticed the Impala parked, he stopped his car and popped the sewer lid open, shining a light into the darkness to see what or who was there.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: **The reason I put a TBC notice is because there will be a small epilouge, gimme the same amount of time as I worked on this one dear readers.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Psycho Circus

Full Summary: Casefic, when a new attraction to a Circus in Florida escapes into the public, it's up to the Winchester brothers and an unlikely source of assistance to track down this horrid menace.

**DISCLAIMER:** Insert witty remark about me not owning _Supernatural_ here.

It was the early morning hours, around 3-4 in the morning and the boys were well underway with disposing of the body of the creature they had recently killed.

"Dean, do you even believe what just happened?" Sam asked, amazed at the sight of the monster, it was wrapped in a makeshift body bag and kept in the Impala's trunk.

"Sam, I can't even begin to describe how weird this is." Dean said, keeping his eyes on the road, paying no attention to the dead creature.

As they drove they found an area outside the city to dispose of the corpse, they parked into a wooded area that there had been folks camping in order to avoid any suspicion because honestly, who would believe three strangers were burning the corpse of a mythological beast?

Bobby began to set the fire as the brothers removed the tarp covering the bloody and dead Yeti and spraying the corpse with gasoline in an effort to get the body to burn quicker, it wasn't an unusual practice as most if not all Hunters did this if the body didn't collapse or disappear upon death.

"Alright Sam, on three, got it?" Dean said, wrapping the creature's body up again

"Got it." Sam said, adjusting his position in order to lift the body up.

The boys lifted the corpse from the ground over to the fire pit, without warning the flames became much larger than they were but it eventually died down. Minutes passed as the tarp and remains were engulfed by flames.

Dean stood there watching the creature burn, it made him think about how much time he had left; it wasn't a pretty thing to think about that one day Dean Winchester would be burning in Hell just like the thing he had hunted here was burning away itself.

"C'mon Sam, let's get outta here." He said, heading towards his car, his brother following and Bobby leaving as well, this case had been officially closed as the Winchester brothers drove off into the night and to wherever their next case would lead them.

_Meanwhile_

It was late at night in the city coroner's office when the coroner appeared he was a man in his late 50's with gray hair combed back and a pair of glasses, however something wasn't right with his eyes...his eyes were black.

"Sir, the Winchesters have left." He said, entering his office.

"Oh what a shame and I was just beginning to have fun." Replied a voice from behind a chair, turning around to reveal a man of Asian ethnicity, his hair brown and all in black except for his reddish-pink shirt.

"Sir, was it wise to pay them a visit this early in the game, hell they even know."

"Good, let 'em know I'm coming for them...it's only a matter of time before I do." The demon replied, his eyes shining the same shade of blue that they had when he had walked inside Sam's mind.

"You're just so impatient, aren't you?"

"Of course I am."

"You know, time is running short for Dean, maybe wait until a bit more of his time has pas-" The Coroner!Demon attempted to say.

"Time, huh?" The B.E.D. sighed "Lemme tell you a thing or two about 'Time'" He said using quotation marks "Time, is this nice big luxury that I can't afford currently so I need to act before _she_ does; it's civil war 101." He said, his voice so calm.

"I know we have to act before the opposing army is ready but getting them involved this early is suicide."

"Not really, it's called using all advantages that I have and if you...have a problem with that then...you are fired." He said getting up from the chair and around the desk, placing his hand on the man's forehead and killing the Demon inside. "You though, are still a problem." He said to the now de-possessed coroner, snapping his neck and killing him instantly.

"Such a fine mind gone to waste" he said, his eyes glowing Blue and exiting the office, his reign of terror had just begun.

**THE END**

**A/N: **I'm sorry I'm late with this but I was sick all of last week and I am still, but I hope you enjoyed and stick around for the follow up, _Love Kills_


End file.
